


A Baby's Favorite

by MerlinFicDriveThru



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 07:56:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4911556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerlinFicDriveThru/pseuds/MerlinFicDriveThru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Arwen+knights, after Gwen gives birth the knights fight over who's going to be the best godfather. Bonus points if you add Elyan being smug bc he's already the uncle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Baby's Favorite

Arthur and Gwen waited three years to have a child.

They waited until the wars were done and magic was reintegrated into Camelot. They waited until they had fought and wrangled and wrestled all their demons down.

When it was finally announced that Gwen was with child, the knights cheered the loudest out of the entire crowd.

But Merlin was the one who made the room glow with magic, the grin on his face so wide it hurt.

Everything bustled. Arthur set to work on securing Morgana’s old chambers, sending a messenger to tell her that the once dark memories were being filled with baby cries and lullabies. He handpicked the guards for the baby’s room, trained them until they were the best he’d ever have. He carved and hammered cribs and trinkets. He slid his hands along smooth walls and imagined there would be laughter and love. A family like he’d never had.

Gwen filled the room with flowers. She commissioned silk hangings for the curtains, in greens and blues and silvers like the natural streams of the forests she’d once called home. She filled the room with seating shaped and carved by her brother’s hands, and strengthened by Merlin’s magic. She filled the room with experiences and memories her child would never have of a grandfather and a forgery and the scent of flowers carried to a waiting princess. She spent her days there, smiling at a brighter future.

When the baby arrived, there was a party. Gwen sat calm and quiet, healing as her baby made rounds round the room.

She was beautiful, with a small grip that could fell the greatest men. She slept on in some of the men’s hands and gazed at others, too small for giggles and kisses.

Leon held her and cooed, rubbing his nose against hers. She cried at the scratch of his beard, loud and angry and red faced. “She’d best get used to be, right, Arthur? I’m the godfather, yeah?”

Arthur laughed a bit awkwardly. Leon  _was_  his oldest knight. He wasn’t the godfather though. Leon pouted, and handed her off to Gwaine.

Arthur nearly lurched out of his chair when Gwaine reached for her. Gwaine hadn’t been drinking, but he had been known to be a bit careless.

Gwaine quirked his eyebrow and held her in the crook of his elbow, her head supported by his arm. She reached for his nose, eyes wide. “I take it I’m not the godfather, little one. Too bad, I’m a wonder with kids.” He bounced her in his arms, making faces at her until she started to get fussy. “Off you go then.”

Percival took her, terrified and wide eyed. “She’s so small.”

“Well, she is only two days old.” Merlin grinned. “Make sure you support her neck.”

“She’s the safest baby in Camelot,” Percival smiled, nudging her cheek until she gummed at his finger. “No matter who her godfather is.”

She cried when Percival’s finger proved inedible.

“Hand her here.” Elyan was smiling wider than all of them. “You all know Merlin’s the godfather. But there’s only one person she wants.”

He pulled her close, grinning down at her wrinkly new baby face. She opened her mouth wide, in a strange, toothless smile, grabbing at her uncles face. He chuckled when she pulled his nose and cheeks, bubbling out happy sounds. “She’s only got one uncle, after all.”

Gwen smiled and patted his shoulder. “Yes, you are the only one.”

“Guaranteed to be her favorite.”

She was already asleep in his arms, clutching his shirt in tiny, pudgy fingers.

She would be the most protected, and the most loved, baby in all of Camelot.

And then she one day, she would be the Queen.


End file.
